Haruhiko Ichijou
Haruhiko Ichijou is the protagonist of the Musaigen no Phantom World series. He is is a first-year student at Hosea Academy who has a special ability, and is a Phantom Hunter along with his friends in Team E. He is currently a member of the Heroes Coalition and works as a Solo Hero. Background Haruhiko lived a lonely childhood, deprived of proper parental attention. Haruhiko's mother had left home when he was a child, as his parents hadn't gotten along. In the anime it is mentioned that she married another man. He claimed that ever since then, he has been waiting for his mother to come home. Haruhiko's father constantly travels around the world for work. Appearance Haruhiko is a teenager with an average build and height, noted to be handsome by people around him. He has short, messy and somewhat thick dark green hair, along with a piece of hair pointing up. He has blue eyes, and is usually seen with a normal Hosea Academy school uniform for boys. Personality Haruhiko is very kind and strongly fascinated with books, and often reads them in the library. He finished reading all the books in the school library so he goes to the public library to read more, though he gets teased by his friends in which they call him "useless". Haruhiko has gained a vast amount of knowledge that allows him to answer just about any question thrown at him. He has a slightly robust exterior and is very knowledgeable about the phantoms and the things that changed over the decades. He is also calm and takes everything nicely, but sometimes his first meeting with others turn out to be awkward or embarrassing. He is the "Information Source" for his team. Haruhiko is very supportive and caring towards his friends. When they have problems, he will always try to help them. Throughout the series, he has become closer with the girls in his group. Despite his childhood, Haruhiko remained happy, but exactly because of his childhood, he doesn't want anyone to suffer like he did. Due to Haruhiko's kindness and supportiveness, many girls, especially the girls in his own group, have been hinted to be attracted to him. Haruhiko also has a quite laid-back and care-free personality. He is also very intelligent and is seen talking and explaining various things at the start of the episodes. He is also quick to accept other peoples faults easily, despite their background or attitude towards him. Abilities Haruhiko's ability is called "The Book of Thoth" and is art-based since he has art as his hobby. He has to draw the phantoms on his sketchbook to "seal" or "capture" them. But with his ability, he can also summon phantoms. Currently, his most recurring phantoms are Cthulu and Marchosias. The known phantoms that he sealed are Marchosias and potentially Chuthulu. Since he has the ability to summon phantoms, with the Abramelin finger (which is a rare gift of communication with the metaphysical), Haruhiko is able to copy another person skills, and he can also get into people's minds and memories. The incantation for summoning phantoms: : "Oh, holiness. Oh, mortal. Blessings to the silent lord! Open, Open... Open, gates of Hell! Invoke, (name of phantom who is summoning)"'' '''Trivia' * His name, Haruhiko, roughly means "Clear" (weather, no rain), "Benevolent Genius". * The bag he always carries with him is a gift from his mother. * It is suggested that he is attracted to females with large breasts. * As a child, he was afraid of thunder. Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Heroes Coalition Category:Phantom Hunter Category:Unknown Status